


there's fear enough to share

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Use, M/M, crazy people being crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever stop talking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's fear enough to share

**Author's Note:**

> my girl ohmcgee has finally been converted to the glory that is Wally West. stay tuned for him to invade all verses, ya'll.

"Bruce," Dick says one afternoon. Bruce hasn't seen him since _yesterday_ afternoon, but he's learned by now not to worry unless he hears sirens.

At least, not to worry about _Dick_.

"Bru-uce," Dick says again, and Bruce looks up from his desk. None of these numbers look right, which means someone's going to end up bloody pretty soon.

"What is it?" Bruce asks. Dick is standing in the doorway of his office. There's glitter under his eyes from whatever club he was at last night, and he's wearing cut-off shorts and a shirt three sizes too small, and he's holding someone's hand.

"This is Wally," Dick says. "Wally, this is Bruce."

"Oh, uh," Wally says. "Hey." Wally has bright red hair and an utter mess of freckles. He's wearing dirty jeans and his eyes are so wide he makes Dick look halfway normal.

"Hello," Bruce says. "What are you doing in my house?"

" _Bruce_ ," Dick scolds. "Be _nice_. He wanted to meet you." He drags Wally closer to the desk, and Bruce stands up and moves to lean in front of the desk, his legs spread and his arms crossed. Wally's maybe a couple years older than Dick, tall and gangly and not attractive in the obvious sort of way _Dick_ is, but there's something to him, something about the way he doesn't _flinch_ when Bruce tells Dick to leave them alone.

"But -" Dick says.

"Now," Bruce says. "Go eat something. I'm sure it's been ages."

"Fine." Dick sticks his tongue out at him and starts to head off.

" _Don't_ cause any fires," Bruce calls after him.

Dick stops in the doorway, rolls his eyes. "Duh, Bruce, it's been ages."

Once Dick shuts the door behind him, Bruce looks back at Wally. Wally's body is practically vibrating, but Bruce can tell it's not in any nervous sort of way, he just has too much damn energy.

"So," Bruce says. "What do you know about me?"

Wally grins. It doesn't even touch his eyes, but that's maybe because his eyes are busy looking Bruce up and down like meat. "I know you lost your parents when you were a kid. I know you lost this big old castle 'til you bought it back. I know you _own_ pretty much all of Gotham."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Pretty much?"

"And," Wally says. He licks his lips. "I know the pictures of you in the paper don't do you _any_ kind of justice."

"Hm," Bruce says. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

He goes on forever. Wally tells him where he's from (some podunk town in the Midwest), why he moved here (cops closing in on him, apparently), and a hundred other things Bruce _doesn't_ give a shit about before Bruce finally stops him.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Bruce asks.

 _This_ time when Wally grins, it's full-on predator. "I can think of a couple different ways you can make me."

Wally drops to his knees but Bruce pushes him on his back, pulls out his dick and fucks Wally's mouth. Wally moans around him, sends vibrations up Bruce's dick that make him fuck harder. He feeds Wally his dick until he starts to lose it, pulls out and comes all over Wally's face, dribbling some on the dumbass Sublime t-shirt he's wearing.

"So," Bruce says. He pulls Wally back to his feet, watches Wally lick the come from around his mouth. Wally swipes some of it up with his fingers and Bruce thinks about helping him out, but they just don't _know_ each other that well.

"So?" Wally asks.

"Tell me why Dick brought you here. I _assume_ it wasn't for that."

"Ha," Wally says. "You don't know Dick all that well, do you? What is he to you, anyway?"

"I asked you a question," Bruce says, in the no-nonsense tone he uses for clients who aren't paying _up_.

Wally doesn't even blink. "Thought you might have some work for me," he says.

Bruce pushes his hand through Wally's hair, gripping red-orange strands tight enough to hurt. Wally just bites his lip, eyelashes fluttering. Hm. "Do you like inflicting pain as much as you like receiving it?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah," Wally says. He palms his dick through his jeans. "I like," he says, "I like that _fear_ , y'know? Sometimes it isn't even about hurting people, sometimes it's just - pushing the right buttons."

"Mm," Bruce agrees. He brushes Wally's hand away, flicks open the buttons of his jeans and gets his hand down Wally's boxers. His dick's sticky with precome, and he grunts when Bruce wraps his hand around him. "And you'll hurt who I tell you to?"

Wally was watching Bruce's hand, but his eyes flick up at that. "Gonna be honest," he says. "I might still hurt someone even if you tell me _not_ to. But yeah. I'll play."

"Then it's a deal," Bruce says, squeezing him. Wally fucks into his hand maybe half a dozen times before he comes, holding onto the desk with one hand for support. Bruce sucks the come from his fingers, and Wally watches him, open-mouthed and panting.

"Yes?" Bruce asks.

"'s just," Wally says. "I was kinda hoping I'd get to kiss you."

Bruce examines him before he pushes him back against the desk, looms over him. "I don't want you to get any ideas. This house is enormous, but there's truly only room enough for one runaway."

Wally snorts. "Please," he says. "I don't want to _live_ here. I've got a place in the city. And I'm not trying to hold your hand or steal your money. To be honest, if you keep me in coke you don't even have to pay me."

Bruce looks skeptical. "I've got a couple jobs," Wally says. "I don't sleep much. At all. Whatever."

"Hm," Bruce says. "In that case." He grabs Wally with both hands and kisses him, all but lifting him off the desk with it. He fucks his tongue into Wally's mouth, tastes come and cherry candy and Mountain Dew, and Bruce is just starting to consider fucking Wally on the desk when Dick comes barging in.

"Guys," he whines. "Hurry _up_ already. I'm _bored_."

"Dick," Bruce says, looking back at him. "What have I told you about barging in on business transactions?"

"I dunno," Dick says. "Something. I think when you told me about it, I was thinking about how to hit three different clubs on opposite sides of town, and wondering what this place _would_ look like up in smoke, and if we could get a dog -"

Wally snickers. Bruce drops him on the desk. "Don't," he says, "encourage him."

He turns away from Wally and starts out of the office with Dick. "Come on," he tells Dick. "Let's find something to order for dinner. Wally's going to stick around tonight and see how we operate."

"Okay," Dick says, but then he stops, fixes Bruce with a stern look. "But he's not getting to light fires, right? Because that's _my_ job."

"No," Bruce promises, ruffling Dick's hair. "Never that."

Dick smiles and runs off to find the pile of takeout menus, and Wally stays back a ways with Bruce. "So," Wally says. "You've really never -"

"We are very far away from anywhere else," Bruce warns. "I _could_ just shoot you for knowing too much about us."

"Yeah," Wally says, like he didn't hear him. "I haven't, either."

Bruce starts to say something, but then he remembers the last time he let Dick order food by himself, they ended up with three hundred fortune cookies and no _food_ and so he rushes off to intercept. Some things are just more important.


End file.
